Life After Death
by next-adventure
Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord but was the cost too high. A new life in the small town of forks leads to a new family and shocking discoveries and possible romance between himself and the adonis Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

Summary:

After defeating Voldemort just moments after his Godfathers death Harry falls into a depression. Finding lost family in the city of Forks he moves in the hope of a new start and a better life.

Disclaimer:

I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight though I may butcher them in the attempt to write my own fiction!!

Prologue

I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had enough reason in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I had once believed that I would die for a great cause, that destroying Voldemort would be the last thing I did.

I never planned it to be an amazing story that would remain in peoples hearts and minds for years later, telling the story of the great Harry Potter and how he killed the Dark Lord and saved the world from eternal darkness. To me it would signify the end of a life unlived and the start of my next adventure, hopefully with my parents.

It was not to be.

The end of my fifth year at Hogwarts brought many things to light, I had endured the treatment of my relatives and those I thought of as friends and mentors only to lose the one person I valued the most.

The final battle was fought and won while most slept. In the ministry just moments after losing my beloved Godfather, I killed the...thing that had ruined my life and there was no sense of achievement or satisfaction.

The final days of school were passed in a daze; I had no thoughts or feelings beyond grief. Celebrations were around me, press wanting the story, girls suddenly wanted to know me and my best friends were suddenly there again not so wrapped up in each other anymore.

There was an expectation that I would be perfectly fine, the saviour of the wizarding world had no problems, no flaws and yet I felt like I was breaking apart.

Now though I lay in what could barely be called a bedroom, forced back by the one person I hate most in the world, to be protected from death eaters still at large after their masters demise.

I look to the ceiling the pool of blood gathering around each wrist my life force slowly draining from my body.

This was no noble death; I wasn't protecting someone else, dying for what I believe in or going out in a blaze of glory. For once I was being selfish, this was completely for me and as my eyes drifted shut I smiled for I was finally going home.

**

The pops of apparition went unnoticed outside as two obviously magical people ran in to the Dursley's house. Shouting was heard until only footsteps made a sound moving up the stairs to the smallest room.

The young boy whisked away to a hospital in the blink of an eye and stillness swept of the house the faint whispers of a promise left in the air.

"You're never coming back Harry, that I promise you, just hold on."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight though I may butcher them in the attempt to write my own fiction!!

Chapter 1

The plane was cramped and the seats to small to rest comfortably. Why he had to travel the muggle way he would never know but that old bas.. Headmaster decided that the sooner he acclimatise himself the better and what better way to start than y travelling by airplane.

It had been days since he attempted to take his own life but the wonderful world of magic made it possible for him to be up and functioning much quicker than the alternative.

His attempt had been brushed under the rug in the hopes that it would be forgotten. The saviour after all had to be perfect and what perfect person would take their own life.

He never found out who it was that had seen fit to break into his relatives house and take him to Hogwarts but he assumed someone connected to Dumbledore. Which made him think; if Dumbledore knew about this how much else did he know about that had gone on in that house.

It was all for the greater good he imagined but that didn't make him feel any better. He fulfilled the prophecy and defeated Voldemort but did that justify the sacrifice of his life.

Apparently it did.

Dumbledore had come into the infirmary, twinkle missing from his eyes and proceeded to make Harry feel exceptionally guilty and then brought the other two thirds of the "Golden Trio" in.

Well he had had better times in his cupboard. After being chewed out by Hermione about going to hell – they were wizards how could she possibly believe in God he was attacked by Ron.

It started as how could you do this to me ending with you stay away from me and my family you psycho. Ron's usual ability to make every situation about himself had not diminished. They both stormed out swearing to never talk to him again if he did not apologise.

How he wished he had died.

If this had happened before the Dark Lord's demise he would have apologised without thought, truly believing it had been his fault. This last year though he had grown and realised many things one of which was that most of his friends weren't really that great of friends.

Shortly after the encounter Madame Pomphrey had bustled in talking about his need for sleep and promptly dumped a potion down his throat and he had been asleep before his head hit the pillow.

His second encounter with Dumbledore however had led directly to this uncomfortable plane seat.

_Flashback_

"Ah, Harry my boy how are you feeling?" The old man bustled in sweeping into a chair beside Harry's bed in the blink of an eye.

My basic response was to rise an eyebrow and show my gauze covered wrists. Magic can only do so much when the injury was self inflicted.

"Yes well, I have much to talk with you about. As you know you mother was Lily Potter what you don't know is that James Potter is you adopted father."

I sat there, silent, barely breathing trying to control the anger that threatened to spread out from me. It may have been love that destroyed the Dark Lord but I still had my fair share of anger.

Tightened lips parted slightly before replying, "What do you mean he's my adopted father everyone says how much I look like him."

"In the past that may have been true but as you have aged you're hair has grown more manageable and your skin tone has become significantly lighter. It is you're biological fathers traits coming through."

"And who would that be?"

"A man named Charlie Swan, he lives in Forks, in America with his daughter Isabella and is happy for you to come stay with him."

I laughed, who named a town Forks. "Is there a sister town named spoons as well."

"This is not a joke Harry, I'm being very serious. With this latest...development in your health I believe a break from here will do you good, a chance to get to know your father and half sister and to heal from your ordeals."

"Ordeals you put me through, why are you only telling me this now?"

"Harry, you were the prophecy child, I did what I had to and am doing so now. A trip to forks will do you good. You will have access to your money and will attend the local High school. Take this as an opportunity to experience something new my boy."

_End Flashback_

So here I am on a muggle plane about to land in America.

After Dumbledore's admission and Madame Pomphrey's release from the hospital wing I was taken to Diagon Alley to sort out my inheritance with Gringott's and then to the muggle world to buy some new clothes.

I didn't buy much some jeans, shirts, jumpers and converses, nothing flashy but enough to get buy with and then I was stuck on this plane flying to my new home.

**

The plane landed and Harry dragged himself tiredly off the plane to meet his... well his father he supposed. He looked down and straightened his clothes, simple jeans and a hoody, but he felt different.

The stress on his magic had caused a few changes physically, his hair while messy was tamer, a more stylish messy and his skin ivory pale with almost an ethereal glow, his eyes had stayed the same though he no longer needed glasses and unfortunately so had his height leaving him at a modest 5 foot and six inches average for a girl but rather short for a bloke.

He made his way out to where his father would be waiting and saw a small sign with **Harrison Swan **written in bold writing. That was him now he supposed, Dumbledore had _suggested_ going by his full name and taking his fathers last name to ensure a bit more privacy but it would take some getting used to.

"Hello sir I'm Harrison, your...son I suppose." He looked down awkwardly unsure of what to do and how to act. His only father figures had been his uncle and his godfather, which pretty much meant abusive in one case and almost insane in the other.

"Just Charlie is fine Harrison, and if you're ready we'll go. Rather a long journey ahead of us I'm afraid."

"Yea that's fine. I'm ready." Harrison looked up a shaky smile on his face, met with the reassuring one of his father.

The two made there way over to the chiefs car, Harrison smiling at the lights on the top happy he was in the front and not he back of the police vehicle.

**

The journey was long as promised and Harrison slept most of the way back, shocked when Charlie lightly shook his shoulder and told him they were home.

He was shown up to the newly converted attic and after much reassurance to Charlie that he loved his new room he was left to unpack his belongings and settle in to the new surroundings.

A small bay window looked over the garden behind the house and the woods beyond and he spent a few minutes gazing at the world around him.

The room was modest, a double bed, a desk and a small set of shelves with a dresser and wardrobe for his clothes.

He didn't need much anything was better than his aunt and uncles but he knew the bed would be his favourite thing, spacious, comfortable and his, everything that his old room had never been.

He could see himself here, relaxing being himself without the stress of the world placed on his shoulders.

He moved round the room placing his belongings and sorting his clothes, clothes that actually belonged to him and him alone. Though he had few possessions those he had were precious to him, like water to a parched man or food to the starved, within this room was his entire life.

When he glanced at the clock after much rearranging he was startled to see it was already gone eleven and he made his way downstairs to get a glass of water before going to bed.

He made his way into the kitchen and saw the back of what was clearly a girl. Shocked for a moment he remembered he had a half sister now and cleared his throat startling the girl into dropping the plate in her hands it shattering as it hit the floor.

"Jeez do you always sneak up on people or just me?"

"Sorry I just wanted to introduce myself and ask where the glasses are, I'm Harrison by the way."

He bent down intending to help the girl, his sister, clear up the mess.

"That's great, I'm Bella, glasses are over there," She nodded her head towards a cupboard. "I don't want a brother, or a new friend, or your help so stay out of my way." She quickly cleared the rest of the mess before grabbing he mug and heading to her room leaving a shocked Harrison in her wake.

Not since Malfoy had he met someone who hated him so instantly without even knowing him. Flashes of his cousin ran through his mind, the taunts and the beatings before he shook himself from his stupor and got a glass of water before heading to his room.

Tomorrow would be better he thought, a new day and a new school. Yes, tomorrow would be better he thought it had to be. He laid the small knife down, cleared up the mess and bandaged his newest cuts.

Cutting was something that Harrison had done on and off for many years, well before his time at Hogwarts, it was his safe haven, the thing that stopped him from cracking the one thing that he would never give up.

He doubted he would ever try suicide again, he doubted he would actually manage to do it without being found first, but cutting was about surviving not dying.

He had hoped that his sister would at last accept him but apparently that wasn't to be. He just hoped that she didn't cause their father to hate him to; he had a good feeling about Charlie and hoped that he was right.

As he drifted into an exhausted sleep a final thought crossed his confused mind; tomorrow would be better because it couldn't be much worse.

AN Hope you like it. I have jumped on the crossover boat woohoo!! R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight though I may butcher them in the attempt to write my own fiction!!

Chapter 2

The soft playing of a piano could be heard drifting through a modest house as the occupants inside moved around with almost in human grace. The young player so focused on his music tuned out the rest of his family basking in the joy of being back with his beloved family.

A mother figure moved through the house, tending her flowers that were already perfect, straightening odds and ends that fit perfectly in their spaces. She awaited the return of her husband, occupying her time till he returned from work.

Two teens sat in each others company content with each others presence relaxing before the start of the new day.

A short, pixie like girl ran lightly down the stairs gathering bits here and there putting them within the designer bag resting on her shoulder, the people around her moving in the same graceful manner but without the child like frivolity that she carried herself with.

Eyes briefly glazing over, the young brunette paused briefly, barely long enough to notice before bouncing off and plonking herself within another's lap humming an old song under her breath to keep her mind occupied.

The chest beneath her moved slightly as the owner laughed at her antics used to his girlfriend's frivolous nature and knowing she would only tell when ready.

"Did you have another vision Alice, anything interesting this time?"

"Oh Jasper my visions are always interesting silly!!" She replied giggling, "but Edward will be happy that he came back."

"Is that so dear sister of mine? Why will I be so pleased to return to school today?" A boy of around the same age walked into the room, swinging car keys from a finger so fast they blurred to the human eye.

"Well that would spoil the surprise but you'll see shortly enough."

The three teens were shortly joined by two others and all proceeded to a shiny Volvo parked outside their house making the quick journey to the school ready for what ever awaited the young beauties.

**

A few miles away another teen sat with a start, their breathing frantic as they calmed the thoughts running rampant through their mind.

"_We're so alike you and me Harry, so very alike. You can see it can't you, you'll become just like me. We could be great together you know I'll give you what you always wanted." _

"NO!" The shaken boy spoke out loud bringing him out of the memories he was so lost in.

It had been mere months since he was at the ministry of magic but still the words of his enemy, his dead enemy, plated over in his dreams taunting him of what could have happened that fateful night. The temptation to give in had been so strong but thoughts of his newly deceased godfather ended any thoughts of joining that murderer.

As Harrison climbed out of his comfortable bed he allowed himself to relish in the soft feeling of his feet sinking into the new carpet before reaching over and turning off the alarm that had been seconds away from going off.

He sighed and moved over to his dresser removing the clothes he would wear for the day and grabbing the bits he needed for a shower. The time difference was still catching up on him but going to school was better than sitting around dwelling on what his life was.

He moved around the house in a daze not fully waking until after the overly warm shower, he would always relish in the ability to use hot water when away from his aunt's house, he had so few luxuries there and it was the small things that made the difference.

Moving back into his room he quickly gathered the bits he would need for his first day. He hoped he would not be too far behind everyone else. He thanked the heavens that though being locked in his room a the Dursley's was boring it allowed him to read his cousins school books as they were stored in his room. Hopefully the constant reading had given him an understanding of the basics at least and the rest he would pick up soon enough.

He was thankful though that he was a year younger then his half sister Bella, he hoped yesterday was a bad day but just in case at least he didn't share classes with her. He was sixteen compared to her seventeen, though the aged look from his eyes made him look older.

He had experienced more in his life than she probably ever would though she did not know that. Although Charlie knew what led to his arrival in Forks, Bella, at his request, had not been told and from there less tan cheerful introduction last night, she probably never would be.

Harrison moved swiftly down stairs realising he had taken longer than expected to get ready and saw Bella waiting by the front door, keys in hand and frown on her face.

"Are you ready to go, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to respond.

"Sorry, I'm ready though." He smiled at her hoping she wouldn't be angry but she ignored his attempt at being friendly and walked out the door, getting into the car with only minimal slips on the way, Harrison smiled inwardly at the reminder of Neville Longbottom, a boy he had never really bothered to know well but liked nonetheless.

They made the journey to the small high school in relative silence, the radio on low in the background with some American band that he didn't know and didn't ask about and once the car was parked and both were out Bella quickly moved over towards friends she knew leaving her brother by the car to sort himself out

Harrison looked up and soon found the office in the same direction his sister had gone and made his way quickly across the car park to get his schedule. Moving past his sister he caught a snippet of her conversation and moved on head bowed pretending he hadn't seen her.

"He's so weird and quiet and I swear I saw scars on his wrists last night."

He heard a mumbled reply but didn't catch what was said, and he didn't want to, that she could judge him without knowing him was disappointing but some how expected he just wished things were easier.

Going into the office block he picked up his time table from the receptionist and promised to return with the signed slips at the end of the day.

Finding his tutorial room was relatively easy, the introduction he was forced to give was more difficult. Some of the girls swooned at his British accent but most, especially the boys ignored him and he was grateful to find a seat in the back of the room where he could read in peace.

When the bell eventually rang he made his way to his first period math class and was soon lost in the world of Muggle School and education temporarily forgetting his worries.

After a few classes he began to remember the odd face here and there and get an idea for whom he shared classes with. Most tended to steer clear and he heard repeats here and there of what his sister had said earlier.

He shouldn't be surprised he supposed that they gossiped or that it travelled so fast Hogwarts was no different to anywhere else when it came to girls and gossip.

He was glad however when his third period English partner introduced herself.

"I'm Hannah Weber, how are you finding Forks so far?"

"Harrison Swan, although I guess you knew that, and fine I think although I've only been here since yesterday."

"Wow you must be tired with the time difference and all."

"It's not too bad, I'd rather be here than alone at home, Charlie's at work and Bella's here so at least I'm occupied you know?"

The two turned back too there work talking through the lesson about their likes and dislikes getting to know each other. When the lesson ended they compared timetables finding the shared most classes and went to the next lesson together.

**

"Alice I thought you had said something interesting would happen today."

"Be patient Edward, good things come to those who wait after all." The pixie girl giggled moving the food on her tray round to make it seem as though she was eating.

"The only thing that has happened so far is me wanting to rip the head off the Swan girl during biology and I only just refrained my self" The young Adonis glared at the tray in front of him while his sibling had a good laugh at his expense.

He returned to school after spending a week in Alaska to find that though he had himself more under control the girl that was the cause of his problems had apparently joined the group of girls that liked to drool over him.

He wouldn't mind but did the girl have no sense of self preservation. He had spent an entire hour trying to get as far away from her as possible and then proceeded to try and change his biology allocation with no success and the girl still looks at him in a way that made him shiver.

He never understood why they all wouldn't take the hint that he was gay but apparently he was just picky about whom he would date and now the Swan girl hoped it would be her. It had been painful to apologise to her today but it had to be done when she started speaking to him and inquiring after his health but Gods he just wished she would leave or something.

"Don't worry Edward; she'll seem like nothing when you see what I have seen." She chuckled as her brother tried to peak in her mind as she focused on another old fashioned song she knew would bug him.

"I wish you would just let me see Alice." He sighed knowing it was fruitless as the rest of his sibling fell into conversations with each other as he played with the food on the tray in front of him.

It was then that he caught it, a soft spoken voice that he had not heard before but knew that it must belong to the mysterious Harrison Swam, brother of his nightmare and newest resident of Forks. He heard little but speculations about the boy throughout the morning but had yet to see the boy himself.

He had not realised how close they were, when he heard that delicate voice again but closer and then he smelt it. Alice was right, his smell was nothing like his sisters, hers almost sent him into a blood lust but this was something else.

The smell was so tantalising and so close yet he did not want to suck the human dry, instead he wanted to mark, to claim, to pull the boy close and never let go. It was everything he had imagined and more emotions flew through him and in an instant he knew.

"It's him isn't it?" Jasper asked feeling the emotions spill off his brother.

"Him, who?" The oldest, Emmett, asked.

"My mate."

"I told you you'd like it." A smug Alice stated almost bouncing in her chair as her sister, Rosalie, rolled her eyes in a human manner.

**

Harrison and Hannah walked through the cafeteria holding their trays looking for somewhere to sit finally getting a spot in the far corner away from most other people. They sat in silence for a while starting their meals and enjoying the time away from class and stress.

"Who do you normally sit with?" Harrison asked worried he was taking her away from her friends.

"No one really, I tend to go to the library," she replied. "My sister Angela, she sitting with your sister, is the popular one of the family but I tend to prefer my own company, well yours as well now I guess." She chuckled at his astonished expression allowing him time to think.

Harrison looked up and round the room taking in all the people and the clicks the moved around the various tables. As he allowed his eyes to wonder he looked over at a table of what he thought were model. All of them looked impossibly beautiful. They sat alone at their table no one approaching them they seemed almost above the rest of them.

It was then that he saw him, someone so gorgeous, so perfect that he thought his heart stopped for just a minute. He glance in to the eyes of the other boy the intensity of the gasp causing him to take a sharp breath.

He didn't think anyone had ever looked at him that way, with longing and dare he say it lust. He looked away unable to take the intensity of that gaze any longer and looked straight into the suspicious gaze of his sister.

The look she had he had seen before, it was like she wanted to hit him or kill him all in one go, as though another boy staring at him was his fault. It wasn't like he looked outrageous a simple shirt and pair of jeans, he was no God but he was no bum either, she looked like she was accusing him of something but of what he couldn't be sure.

She looked away and he turned back to Hannah, eyes flicking past the God like boy to find him still looking over with a sense of longing though Harrison didn't know why.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"He is? Who's that?" He feigned interest hoping to distract himself from the piercing gaze.

"Only the hottest guy here, he and his family, the ones over there," She pointed in the direction of there table, "are the best looking guys in this place. Their mostly together though, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, I mean." She pointed to each showing who they were, at Harrison's shocked face she carried on the explanation. "There not related there all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife, only Jasper and Rosalie are related. It's nice though that they have found their other half's, romantic I think."

Harrison hummed taking in the information. "What about Edward, who's he with?"

Neither noticed the boy in question tense at this question or the others sit forward in anticipation.

"No one, some say that none of the girls here are good enough for him. I happen to think he's probably gay and hasn't found the right guy. Although I think that's changed now." She added in slyly glancing at her new friends flushed face.

"Hannah you're awful, you can't say that."

Her only response was to give him an innocent look dragging him off to classes as the bell signalled the end of lunch.

**

The rest of the day passed swiftly for Harrison and before he knew it he had give Hannah his mobile number and made his way back to the office to hand back his slips. Once this was done he headed over to the car to wait for Bella.

She came over to the car shortly after he had and got in ignoring him in favour of starting the engine and pulling out of the car park.

"I don't know why you interested Edward Cullen, but what ever you did stop it. He's mine and he's only just come back after being off for a week and I don't want you ruining everything."

"I didn't even speak to him Bella; I've not had anything to do with him."

"Make sure it stays that way, I'm sure he would have nothing to do with you if he knew you were seeing a shrink anyway." She replied maliciously.

Shocked at the way his sister was talking to him he remained silent for the rest of the journey thanking her when he climbed out of the car at the hospital and watched as she sped off as fast as the old truck would allow.

He would get his own car once he had passed his test but until then he needed lifts everywhere. It was a small town but nothing was really near anything else which made life difficult.

He made his way slowly into the hospital building; he hated them but had been told both by Dumbledore and his...Charlie that it was necessary. Walking to the shrink's office he thought about his first day at the Muggle School and life with his new family.

He knew it would be difficult but he hadn't expected this, he didn't want to see the shrink and having to see one made him regret the decision he made. He wasn't sure though whether he regretted attempting to take his life or whether he regretted not succeeding in taking his own life.

He knew though that life in Forks would definitely be interesting.

AN end of this chapter! To those who reviewed already thank you, come again!! To those who haven't please review so I can make this better!!


End file.
